Max Goof and Company
Uranimated18 movie-spoofs and this is a parody of Oliver and Company Cast *Oliver - Max Goof (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) *Buster & Chauncey (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) as Himself as an extra *Dodger - Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) *Jenny Foxworth - Christina (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Fagin - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Sykes - Duke of Raoche (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Lady Gretchen (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) as Himself as an extra *Rita - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Tito - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Francis - Tim Jamal (The Magic School Bus) *Eienstein - Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) *Roscoe and DeSoto - Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Georgette - Penny (The Rescuers) *Winston - Father Joseph (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Old Louie - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Oliver's Brothers and Sisters - Marshall and Skye (PAW Patrol) *Mangy Dogs - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Dogs on the leash - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Two Female Singing Dogs - Wendy and Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *Dogs watching Dodger amazed - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) *Other dogs on leash - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2), Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph), Mac (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Singing Dogs - Various School *Singing Rats - Various Rats *Couple Walking in the Sidewalk - Margo Gru (With Edith Gru & Agnes Gru as Extra) (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) Scenes Movie used *Oliver and Company Clip used #Max Goof and Company Part 1: "Once Upon a Time in New York City" #Max Goof and Company Part 2: Max Goof Meets Carlos Ramon/"Why Should I Worry" #Max Goof and Company Part 3: At the Dock #Max Goof and Company Part 4: Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen (including Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd) #Max Goof and Company Part 5: Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd Leaves/Bedtime Story #Max Goof and Company Part 6: "Streets of Gold"/Christina and Father Joseph Corelone #Max Goof and Company Part 7: In the Car #Max Goof and Company Part 8: At Foxworth's House/"Perfect Isn't Easy" #Max Goof and Company Part 9: In the Kitchen/Penny Meets Max Goof #Max Goof and Company Part 10: Carlos Ramon has a Plan/"Good Company" #Max Goof and Company Part 11: Rescuing Max Goof/In Foxworth's House #Max Goof and Company Part 12: Sad Moments/Sylvester Has An Idea #Max Goof and Company Part 13: Where's Max Goof #Max Goof and Company Part 14: At Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen's Building #Max Goof and Company Part 15: Christina Meets Sylvester/Duke of Raoche and Lady Gretchen Took Her Away #Max Goof and Company Part 16: Rescuing Christina #Max Goof and Company Part 17: Pursuit Through The Subway #Max Goof and Company Part 18: Christina's Birthday/Penny and Ralphie Tennelli #Max Goof and Company Part 19: Farewells to Max Goof/"Why Should I Worry (Reprise)" #Max Goof and Company Part 20: End Credits Gallery Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Uranimated18 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs